


克鲁利不在伦敦了

by Softgem



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: “你答应过他的，”佩珀责难地说。“没错，”亚茨拉菲尔垂下头，看着佩珀。佩珀的眼中充满了愤怒。“我是答应过他。”
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Pepper/Adam Young (Good Omens), See Beginning Notes for More Non-Canonical Pairings involved
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	克鲁利不在伦敦了

**Author's Note:**

> *天启后时间线，架空，设定基本按原著  
> *非canon配对按戏份递减排列：佩珀/亚当，C/A，温斯利戴/布赖恩，斜线无意义  
> *全文一万多字

1

一切开始的征兆是，天启之后一年半，他们第一次坐在亚茨拉菲尔的书店里，安娜丝玛说了一句：“克鲁利已经不在伦敦了，是吗？”

亚当知道她说得不错。他们不仅已经好久没有碰到克鲁利，也好久没听到亚茨拉菲尔谈起他了。后者的问题要大得多，因为虽然亚茨拉菲尔不会承认，但他其实非常热衷于谈起克鲁利。他们都知道——虽然有些人很快就发现了，有些人则领会得比较迟——那位恶魔对亚茨拉菲尔来说究竟意味着什么。柜台后面，正在低头翻找茶叶的天使抬头瞥了她一眼，什么都没说。

他就在柜台后面，书店不大，他肯定能听见安娜丝玛在说什么。安娜丝玛和牛顿交换了一下眼神。

“他也有工作的，安娜丝玛，”牛顿说。“他说不定是在地狱拿全额奖金的主——”

安娜丝玛不以为然。“我看不出有什么理由能让他一直不来店里。除非他出了伦敦……为什么他要出伦敦？他的——”她朝四周挥了挥手，“——都在这儿，他不会——”

天使直起身，咳了两声。安娜丝玛闭嘴了。

“出差，”他说。他不肯说更多了，端着茶托走了过来。人类难道不出差吗？去另一个地方工作，司空见惯的事。他的语气这么说。

书店里的气氛再次微微地变化了。亚当把双手抱在胸前，决定忽略它。看起来安娜丝玛也决定这么做；亚当决定，与其让她问那个问题，还不如自己问。

“他要多久回来啊？”亚当问道。

“我不清楚，亚当，”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，把茶在桌上放下，“这次的行动需要点时间。你知道，他们那边——”他往地下做了个手势。“他们那边对某些事不是很满意？”

亚当警觉起来。“他们没把克鲁利先生怎么样吧？”他问道，“兴师问罪之类的？”

答复是没有。那到底要多久啊？亚当紧随不舍。“或者几个月，或者几十年，”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地回答道，“谁知道？”

另外三个人面面相觑。“这区别大了，”牛顿说。

“美国独立的时候我们就在了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“对我们来说，区别真的没有那么大。”

* * *

2

“它在哪儿？”天使问道。安娜丝玛对着他皱起眉。

“我觉得安娜丝玛不会把它给你，”亚当说。安娜丝玛让他们几个聚在一起的原因大概是他们对那本《精良准确预言书》的去留最有发言权；亚当看不出来为什么。亚当虽然是敌基督，但对预言未来毫无兴趣。而亚茨拉菲尔可能只会全程用那种满怀希望的眼神看着安娜丝玛，因为，哇靠，那可是艾格尼丝·风子的第二本预言书耶。

“什么？当然不会！”安娜斯玛坚决地摇了摇头。“那怎么说都是我的东西。”虽然牛顿已经说服了她，她至今还没有翻开过那本预言书，但不管怎么样，她依然是艾格尼丝·风子的后代。她不会把她老祖先的东西送走。

“至少那书放在我这儿是完全安全的，”亚茨拉菲尔小声说道，捏着茶杯柄抿了一口茶。“不过，好吧。”

“你要是想看一眼的话，它就在我们的阁楼。”安娜丝玛耸耸肩。“不过我们马上就要搬家了。新家可能离亚当家很近，但我们还不知道——上一个谈崩的房东来我们这儿喝茶，天知道我们把什么都藏好了没让她看见，但那么大一口坩埚实在没地方放！”她气恼地挥了两下手，“拜托，只是 **巫术** ，安全无害，又不会死人——那些人愿意把屋子卖给有七把猎枪的人家，看到两块紫水晶就拔腿就跑——”

“说真的，安娜丝玛，别对季帕翠夫人那么生气了。”坐在一边的牛顿咕哝道，“那两块紫水晶有她的头那么大。还在冒烟。如果她没被吓到——”

“如果她没吓到，”安娜丝玛不容置辩地说，“她就是我们要找的那种房东。”

“你们打算拿它怎么办？”亚当问。“我是说预言书。不是紫水晶。也不是坩埚。”他本来想告诉她季帕翠夫人是天主教徒，所以从她看到他们门口挂着的那个哈姆萨开始他们就注定失败了；但是他决定切入正题。

“我们打算拿它怎么办？把它搁在那儿呗。除非它飞到我面前自己打开了，不然我绝对不碰它一下。”

牛顿神情复杂地看着她，因为这听起来就像是她会用的借口嘛。他转向亚茨拉菲尔。

“你觉得我们可以联系到克鲁利吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔的动作定了一下。只是很微小的一下，但亚当看到了。他皱起眉头。

“我想可以吧，”他心不在焉地说，“我帮你们转达一下……”

“克鲁利回来的时间还没有定下来？”安娜丝玛抿了一口茶。

“他能帮上什么忙吗，仪祁女士？”亚茨拉菲尔礼貌地问。

“他在天启那天，呃，说了很多话，”牛顿不安地说，“我觉得他可能是能够提供一些想法的那个人？你知道，两个头总好过一个，之类的。”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。“我会转告他。”他把阅读眼镜摘了下来，在手中心不在焉地擦拭着。

亚当看不出亚茨拉菲尔的心情。他很少看不出这位天使的心情，他想。这可不是什么好预兆。

之后亚当有做过噩梦。噩梦里细节不是很清晰，就像一场木偶戏。他开始长大了，他开始忙起来，他没有多余的心思去追究了。

* * *

3

温斯利戴的十四岁生日派对把亚当从寄宿学校里放了出来。眼下，电视上在放神秘博士，狗狗在亚当的脚边乱窜。他蹲下身把狗狗抱了起来，抬起头，然后瞥到了安娜丝玛的手，和牛顿的握在一起。她在和一个探头探脑的邻居聊天：

“对，我们订婚了……对，三个月前……有点仓促，是不是？……呃，是有可能你们之前没有见过我们……什么？……不，他之前不住在这里……冒昧一问，先生，请问这和你有什么关系？……彩票？我们不买彩票，先生——”

他已经有段时间没见过安娜丝玛和牛顿了。现在，安娜丝玛让他想起了一些他已经决定不再在意的事。他思考了十五秒，做好了决定。

接下来的两分钟，一切进展顺利：亚当的饮料（烫的）不小心泼在了那个邻居的裤腿上；安娜丝玛和牛顿迅速理解了亚当的暗示，很快退到了一个更加安静的角落。亚当走回他们身边的时候，他们俩已经松开了手，看起来松了一口气。

“祝贺你们？”亚当说。

“什么？”安娜丝玛好像吃了一惊，看看亚当，又看看牛顿，“噢，我们——”

“我们没有订婚，”牛顿解释道，盯着手上的鸡尾酒杯。

“我们没有，”安娜丝玛同意道。

“呃，至少现在还——”牛顿说，“我是说，这么告诉别人要方便一点，因为这附近的人很好奇？他们以前绝对没这么好奇的。我们刚搬进新房子，你知道。”

亚当想了想。“那还是祝贺你们，”他说，因为他知道。他看得出来。

安娜丝玛看着亚当。“噢，”她安静地说。“谢谢。”

“我有点事情想问。”亚当说。

敌基督的眼睛对上预言家的眼睛，过了一会，安娜丝玛明白了。他们往角落走去。

“艾格尼丝·风子的预言书……”

安娜丝玛拿起杯子抿了一口。“我们本来已经下决心把它烧掉了。”

“但是你们没有？”

“但是我们没有。”安娜丝玛确认道；而且她正在破译它。在你不再那么在意之后，它好像就不那么可怕了，不像 **第一次** ，她说。而且，现在比第一次要容易些了。

亚当吐出一口气。“你知道我想问什么吗？”他说。

安娜丝玛的神情说她知道。她从口袋里掏出一个小笔记本。“艾格尼丝·风子从来没写过这么直白的东西，你知道吗？‘ **兩雙眼睛如尼羅河之支流。載金之航船會聚，日夜交融** ’；‘ **萬靈沉寂時，某處有喜樂獨屬超自然者。贈之以荊棘。** ’……荆棘指的应该是玫瑰，你觉得呢？后来的预言变得不太好。我没有写下来……显然有什么东西让他们俩分开了，不过他们还会再相遇。”

“真的？”

“我几乎可以确定，”安娜丝玛说。“但我还不知道在什么时候。”

“但那个时候还没有来，是吗？”

安娜丝玛点点头：“还没有来。”

亚当想了一会。“如果你把那个时间破译出来了，能告诉我吗？”

一言为定。但是，在安娜丝玛决定回到派对中央去的时候，亚当又叫住了她。她在步子中央停了下来。

“你看得出来——”亚当开了口，然后卡住了。安娜丝玛能从精良准确预言书中看出来他们俩的分离与……有关吗？他想听到那个答案吗？他已经决定不再想那个问题了。他已经决定再也不要在意那个问题了。

书店那天之后不久，亚当去了寄宿学校，很久没有见到亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利。生活也变得很不一样。简单地说，幸亏他早就已经学到，一个季节是可以轻易过去的，就好像一个大脑的容量有限，总是有什么东西会慢慢忘掉。他已经没再想要拥有一整个夏天了。

“没什么，”他说，“谢谢你，仪祁女士。给我打电话。”

* * *

4

几周之后，亚当找了个借口（历史课的作业），把佩珀拉去了亚茨拉菲尔的书店。让亚当有一点点惊讶的是，书店还在；让他丝毫不惊讶的是，既然店还在，店里就真的一点都没变。亚茨拉菲尔显然还在寄希望于没有人会发现他们头顶的那种规格的灯泡在十年前已经停产了，而且远远超出了正常灯泡的生命周期。亚当先进了门，然后才发现佩珀没有走进来；她站在门口，一脸严肃。

“亚茨拉菲尔先生？”

在书架上帮他们拿书的天使往门口望了一眼。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“克鲁利先生呢？”

亚当愣住了。没有人告诉过佩珀克鲁利不在伦敦了。亚茨拉菲尔似乎也愣了一下，有那么一会他似乎静止不动了。接着，他的手——亚当看见那只手有些颤抖——把手上的两本书抽出书架。路过桌子的时候，那本书被小心地搁了下来。亚当的视线随着他走到门口。佩珀踏进门。亚茨拉菲尔伸出手去；门在她的脚后跟旁轻轻地靠上了。佩珀抬起头来。

“亚茨拉菲尔先生，”佩珀说，“克鲁利先生还没有回来吗？”

她确实这么说了；亚当不明白，因为没有人告诉过她克鲁利已经走了。是谁告诉她的？

好一会没有人说话。佩珀双手叉腰，来回看着亚当和亚茨拉菲尔。她的眼神……显然不太愉快。

“他不回伦敦了吗？”她不依不挠地问道。

“我不明白你在说什么，亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“他——我告诉过亚当——是出远门了。出差。可能要几个月，可能要几十年——”

佩珀再次皱起眉。

克鲁利不在伦敦了。没人告诉过佩珀；是佩珀自己发现的。

天启之后不久，她父亲去比利时出差。他上了火车；在玻璃的反光后面，他冲她挥手告别。站台上人相当多，她注意到克鲁利的原因是，他是唯一一位没有带行李的乘客。但是她很快发现自己记得他，还有另外一个人——亚当说过他们是恶魔和天使——在“那天”（据说世界要毁灭了？她不知道，她记得不是很清楚），他们对着另外几个怪模怪样的人说了很多怪话。她记得他，他走路的姿势，他的墨镜。他在等车吗？他是要离开伦敦？这班火车开往布鲁塞尔。克鲁利仿佛在漫不经心地四处张望，然后看见了高高坐在母亲肩上的她。

她从他的表情中能够看出，他也认出她来了：天启时其中一个孩子。突然之间他就显得不那么轻松了；佩珀仿佛象征着一种与别的什么东西的联结，让他突然感到不舒服。他把墨镜摘了下来，冲着佩珀高高地挑了挑眉毛。然后他消失进人群。她看不见他了；汽笛响了。

她以为克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔肯定住在一起了，或者至少，决定尽可能地待在一起。在拯救世界之后，谁都需要休息一会嘛。他如果要离开伦敦，离开亚茨拉菲尔，肯定是去几天就回来，对吧？但现在几年已经过去了。

克鲁利已经不在伦敦了。

* * *

5

“发生了什么？”佩珀说。“你们还在联系吗？”

“是的，”亚茨拉菲尔似乎很不情愿地回答道，“他有时写信，有时，呃，打电话来。”

“那就好，”佩珀怀疑地吐了口气。“那么，我们今天想要的是——”她低下头看着亚茨拉菲尔给他的书，然后仿佛下了什么决心地说：“管他我们今天想要什么呢。亚茨拉菲尔先生，真的没事吗？您得实话实说。天使不能说谎。”

有那么一瞬间亚茨拉菲尔看起来……亚当不知道怎么描述那种神情。在那样的克制之下，悲伤是个程度不够的词。

“我想这对我不成问题，佩珀。”他说。

至少亚茨拉菲尔在他们的历史课项目上没让他们失望。实际上，他们知道了很多对历史课没有用的东西，但他们都觉得很值。一直到离开书店，他们在路过的冰淇淋车停下买了两个蛋筒，佩珀看起来还是若有所思。

“你觉得他在说谎吗？”她问亚当。

亚当看着她，这时候她才意识到夕阳正好落到他身后。亚当看着她，因为阳光眯起了眼睛。

“我觉得天使是可以说谎的，”他说。

“你根本没有回答我的问题！”

“我不知道。”亚当耸耸肩，“他们的时间比我们的多，所以我只好假装他说得没错。他们是从 **那一开始** （他朝半空挥了挥手）就认识的！不可能有人能几千年都黏在对方身上。”

佩珀舔了一口冰淇淋，然后肯定地说：“那我们就等。等到那个克鲁利回来。”

这句话一说出来他们俩都沉默了。现在他们十四岁，还没有老到能想象出很久很久以后的事的能力。亚茨拉菲尔说了“几十年”？佩珀脸上露出一丝不确定……几十年之后？他们会在哪儿呢？

“我有点为亚茨拉菲尔难过，真的。”佩珀说，“不管他自己难不难过。”

“等到那个克鲁利回来——”亚当说。然后他又不做声了。佩珀不知道他在想什么；她希望她知道。

* * *

6

佩珀不会知道的是，在那之后，亚当一直都会记得。成年之后，他开车去过很多次亚茨拉菲尔的书店。他看着亚茨拉菲尔走出来，然后消失在拐角，或者消失在哪条小巷里。亚茨拉菲尔从来没有看见过他；他也从来没有看见过克鲁利。他也知道克鲁利从没有来信：亚茨拉菲尔从来没有打开过他的信箱。

* * *

7

十四岁、十五岁，这两年过得很慢。十六岁一路小跑，然后十七岁莫名其妙就到了——日子开始开快车，十八岁一过，时间变成了一根被扯过头的弹簧：与其说它变慢还是变快，不如说是你不再在乎了。他们从大学毕业（布赖恩没有去读大学；温斯利戴还要再多读一年）。佩珀的抽屉里开始出现诊断书和复诊书，因为她发现，如果你有一个儿时朋友是敌基督的话，你很难很难走出童年。

当代医学能够控制抑郁。这是一件好事情。但是她有时会想，亚当·扬会抑郁吗？甚至，抗抑郁药对他来说会有用吗？回过头去仔细想想，她就那样接受了亚当的“不一样”，没有任何障碍。童年的魔力。

还有一件事：她不知道自己信不信上帝。现在她知道祂存在；她知道天堂和地狱存在，天使和恶魔存在，天启和审判存在。但她知道这些就像知道一些事实，因为它们确实是真的。在一个模糊得她几乎要分不清是记忆还是想象的夏日，她目睹了一切。亚当没有让他们忘记。相信和知道是有区别的，对吧？这能叫信仰吗？她是基督徒吗？

她绝对不能和她的治疗师说这些。因为对世界上的绝大多数人来说，这一切都没有发生。如何才能说服别人那不是她的幻觉？实际上，她相当绝望地发现，她不能和任何人说。除了 **知道** 这一切的人。

她想到亚当·扬。就像这几年她不断地想起亚当·扬一样。

可能这就是后来他们开始重新联络的原因，是他们开始见面的原因。

多年之后，他们的第一次谈话是有关狗狗的。它跑掉了，在两年前，再也没有回来。在那之后，联系变得频繁。她在努力适应这种新的联系，因为虽然亚当没有变——好吧，他变化很大，但佩珀知道他还是他——但成年人的联系是陌生的。她不知道他们之间的关系是如何建立起来的；总之，某夜伦敦时间三点，亚当盘腿坐在她对面，她想自己马上就要吻他了。她抬起头，亚当正在看她。

但或许……她不知道。有时她躺在床上，身边躺着她的年轻男人——虽然他不是普通的人，虽然他自己有时也不知道（他不会说，但佩珀看得出来）自己是不是真正的人类——她就会想……

“你怎么能确定那些都是真的？”她问道，看向身边的亚当。他留了长发，在身后扎成一束马尾，此刻正在对付那根皮筋。“我是说，很久很久以前那些事。”

亚当转过头来看她，做了个像微笑一样的怪相。“没有那么久，皮平*。”他咕哝道。

“太像一场梦了，你知道吧？”她继续说道，“几乎像是假的——像噩梦。或者不是噩梦。也不是好梦。那种，呃，不好不坏的梦。”

“但它们是真的！”亚当肯定地说，“而且你自己也知道。”

他语气中的理所当然让她有点吃惊。但她稍微回想了一下，就只好承认他是对的。“我想你说得没错，”她说。“它们是真的。我很清楚。”

亚当思索了一会。“你还记得多少？”他没头没脑地问道。

“嗯……我想我记得天启。”佩珀说，“至少是大部分。有一些很古怪的……人形生物。还有牛顿和安娜丝玛。他们结婚的时候谁都不想冠对方的姓，你还记得吧？我也不知道帕西法和仪祁哪个更糟。”她想了想。“还有，亚茨拉菲尔，那个，天哪，那个天使？以及克鲁利。恶魔。其他的——其他的我想不起来了。一点都想不起来。”

“那就对了，”亚当说，“因为是我干的。”

佩珀困惑地看着他。

“在所有人的脑子里，天启没有发生，”亚当解释道，“那天不能有任何事发生。不能有混乱，不能有异象，不能有人死掉。不能有任何人记得当时发生的事。所以我，呃，可能是删掉了所有人的记忆？”

“ **所有人** ？整个地球上所有的几十亿人？”

亚当耸耸肩。“我只能这么做，我想。不过，其实我没动你的。以及其他当时看见这一切的人。但是整个世界在那之后都有点变样了，所以我想，恐怕你们的记忆也会变得不一样……可能越来越淡，或者丢掉了大部分。”

“我还记得大部分。”

“对，因为你一直与安娜丝玛和牛顿有联系，记得吧？我也是。我们十几岁的时候去找过亚茨拉菲尔。所以你应该还记得他。你记得克鲁利可能也是因为亚茨拉菲尔。像温斯利戴和布赖恩……我想他们可能就只会觉得这是一场梦。”

亚茨拉菲尔。佩珀，佩珀，快想想！你知道你想到了什么。接着你全想起来了，就和十四岁那年在书店里那个场景一样，无比清晰。

克鲁利不在伦敦了。

“我觉得我们应该去看看亚茨拉菲尔。”佩珀说，“如果他的书店还在那儿的话。”

亚当很快明白了她指的是什么。

* * *

8

**三天前，伦敦**

那位他们在谈论的亚茨拉菲尔，此刻正坐在书店里擦着眼镜。一阵爆响让他抬起了眼睛。

让他惊讶的是，眼前出现的是别西卜。

他皱了皱眉头。“你好，”这不是他能做到的最好的回答，但眼下应该足够了。

 **他** 在这里干什么？

别西卜狐疑地盯着他。“亚茨拉菲尔，”这位恶魔嗡嗡说道，口气不善。“我听说你不该在这里。”

他扬起眉毛。“听说？我不知道上下两界还有所联系。简直不敢想象——是哪位恶魔告诉你的？”

别西卜噎了一下。亚茨拉菲尔别开眼睛，把眼镜戴上，用另外一块布开始擦茶杯。“跟你无嗡关，你——克蠕戾在哪儿？”他突兀地问道。

他抑制住纠正他“是克鲁利”的冲动。“什么？”他说。他希望自己听起来疏远而疑惑。

“因为——”他的嗡嗡声变响了，亚茨拉菲尔抬起头，看见别西卜又靠近他一步，“一切都表明，你不应该在这里，恰恰相反，克——”

他不应该在这里？一阵冲动，亚茨拉菲尔几乎想问他为什么。但他没有；那冲动变成了别的东西。“等等，”他打断了他，几乎是恶作剧地，“克蠕戾是谁？”

“克蠕戾”，这个几千年前的名字，在他的口中有奇怪的分量。他对着别西卜摆出那张盛怒而无辜的脸。别西卜看上去非常惊讶。他往后退了一步，表情变得气急败坏。

“你别装嗡傻了！”他喊道，“如果你还在这里，如果你嗡都 **回** **到** 这里来了，你怎么可能还——”

“我不知道你在说什么，”亚茨拉菲尔打断了他。

别西卜还在粗重地呼吸。他的那双眼睛还在瞪着他。亚茨拉菲尔迎上他的视线。他犹豫得太久了——十年前的亚茨拉菲尔，他会直接把他赶走——太迟了。别西卜还在端详着他，直到别西卜往后退了一步：

“他请了人来顶替他，是不是？”

 **什么** ？

“我不知道你在说什么。”他重复道。

“亚茨拉菲尔不该在这儿。”

亚茨拉菲尔深吸一口气。“你怎么知道我不该在这儿？”他礼貌地问。“不知道是谁告诉你的，但我恐怕得说，有关天堂事务，加百列哪怕是对天使也会有所隐瞒。”

别西卜瞪着他，然后好像决定有什么事非做不可。“我们马上就会知道了，”他说，从身后掏出一个带喷嘴的瓶子，小心地捏着它。

“别慌，亚茨拉菲尔，”他伸出手臂，把瓶子拿得远远的，然后打开瓶盖。“新的发明。如果你是天使？这不会伤你一毫。如果你是人类，或者其他的，不管什么——那就，哈，不好说了。我们只要——”

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛。他简直不敢相信事情会变得这么荒唐。

“你敢弄湿我这件外套，”他厉声说道。

别西卜的手停了下来。

亚茨拉菲尔抓过柜台下边的一个瓶子。“天使不会容忍这种侮辱！谁给你的权利对一位天使动手动脚？听着，你这肮脏的恶魔，给我出去！你不能站在一位 **天使** 的书店里这样 **毁谤** 他，我不知道你那位克蠕戾是谁，天使不会收买人来冒名顶替！没人教过你，上帝没教过你？恐怕我们两个里是天使的不是你，别西卜！”

他举起手中的瓶子。至少瓶子里确实是圣水。至少如果别西卜没有改变主意，他还可以——

“快走，”他甜美地威胁道，“我本该在你刚进门的时候就赶你出去。”

别西卜的手还举在半空。小个子恶魔的眼睛瞪着亚茨拉菲尔。然后他决定不冒这个险，回头出了书店门。

亚茨拉菲尔出了一口气，站起身来把门锁上，虽然如果别西卜要回来的话，这不可能挡住他。

天使不会收买人来冒名顶替，至少在这一点上他没有说谎。但是，为什么是别西卜？为什么不是加百列？他不知道，他太累了，思考不了。现在最大的问题是，连下界都已经知道他不应该在这里，这说明上界一定先知道了。

他站起身来，环视了一圈书店。那些书沉默地回答了他：他不能在这里继续待下去了。最大的问题是，他答应他会等。但他已经无计可施。

接下来的七十多个小时，他没有休息一秒。最后，他直起身来，抬头看了一眼两年前新买的挂钟。十点四十五，他不知道是哪一天。天已经黑透了。他拿上箱子，打开门锁，推开门，来到店外。他再次把门锁上；营业时间表已经被摘了下来。他的手表发着夜光。他站在门口最后看了一会儿他们的书店。两个简单谨慎的奇迹足够保护好它了。接着他转过身，准备离开——

“亚茨拉菲尔！”

他被吓了一跳。他转过身。

当然了。他还记得他们两个。当然是他们。佩珀和亚当。现在他们应该已经二十多岁了，他模糊地想道。

佩珀先跑到了他的面前。“你要走了吗？”她问道。

一瞬间他乱了阵脚。“不——不是，” 他说，“只是出趟远门——”

沉默。

“你要走了。”最后，佩珀说。她的语气暗示了她不期待亚茨拉菲尔的反驳。

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。“我……”他说，努力不让自己的语气发涩，“亲爱的，我——”

“你不能走！”佩珀喊道。

“我非走不可，”他回答，惊讶地发现佩珀居然快要哭出来了。他同时发现，佩帕和亚当已经不是孩子了。 **我不能走** ，他无声地想，我当然知道——“我非走不可，”他重复道。

“但是你答应过他的，不是吗？你答应过他的，”佩珀责难地说。

“没错，”亚茨拉菲尔垂下头，看着佩珀。佩珀的眼中充满了愤怒。“我是答应过他。”

一片沉默。然后亚当往前走了一步。亚茨拉菲尔看见他手里举着两本书。“呃，七年前你借给我们的——我们一直没有还。”

那是书店里的书。他当然需要那两本书，但现在他没法继续下去了。他再也没有心情掩饰了，他做不到，完全做不到。他快步转身离去，绕过拐角，知道佩珀一直在注视着他。

* * *

9

“你在意他们，”亚当下了结论。佩珀从气恼和沮丧中抽身，看向身旁，发现亚当正在看她。

“我当然在意他们！”佩珀说，“他们——天启的时候他们傻乎乎的，是不是？但是他们拯救了世界。 **你** 和他们拯救了世界。后来他——亚茨拉菲尔——你知道吗，”她突然把双手向上一挥，有些绝望地说道，“不管他们是不是——哪怕他们不是—— **不是** 不是人类——我也会觉得——”

“佩珀，佩珀，”亚当安静地说。

佩珀发现自己在哭。

“你在大叫了，”亚当说。

佩珀深呼吸。一次。两次。

“不管发生了什么，”她说，“他们都不该对自己那么做。”

亚当没有作声。她急迫地说，又拔高了声音：“我们必须要做点什么，亚当！”

他还是没有说话。但当她对上他的眼睛的时候，她看见他的眼神里带着疑问和一丝细微的恐慌（为什么？）。十年前他是“他们”的头儿，他不是会产生疑问的那个；佩珀突然意识到，敌基督也会如此犹豫、如此脆弱。

亚当在一家小百货店工作，佩珀眼下工作的薪水比他还高。安娜丝玛和牛顿陆续搬了两次家。温斯利戴和布赖恩已经没什么音讯。那个夏天之后，有很多事情确实变了。

“我们能做什么？”亚当问她。

她回过神来，想起他们其实什么都不知道。但那又有什么关系？有一件事是肯定的……而且他们可能做到。

“我们要找到克鲁利。”她说。

亚当没有问她，如果连亚茨拉菲尔都找不到他，他们又该怎么做。他们继续沉默地走了一段路。

夜晚开始变冷了。佩珀把手伸进口袋——

——从左口袋里掏出一张纸条。

> **如果你们能还那两本书，请联系我。**

她深吸一口气。亚当把头凑了过来。

“我不知道亚茨拉菲尔也用手机，”他评论道。

“肯定是克鲁利给他的，”她心不在焉地回答，有点头晕目眩：亚茨拉菲尔依然想要那两本书。这说明他没有把一切丢下然后就此溜掉，这是件好事，这说明他也不会丢下克鲁利——对吧？

* * *

10

**次日，布鲁塞尔**

“——我们想找到那个克鲁利。那个恶魔，他如果来了比利时——如果佩珀没有记错的话——肯定会买一处住所。我们需要找到他，谁知道地狱对他做了什么——”

他慢慢地停了下来。一阵沉默。温斯利戴脸上礼貌的表情已经不见了，取而代之的是一种“大事不好”的神情。

呃。他们做了个坏决定。

来布鲁塞尔做警官之后，温斯利戴再也没回过下塔德菲尔德。他们本该想到的——他早就忘记了十多年前的一切。他刚刚坐在桌前整整十五分钟，听着两个儿时好友——这几年来已经少有联系，除却依然在Facebook上保持着好友关系，因为刚下七个小时的长途巴士而头发蓬乱、疲惫不堪——谈论世界末日、天使和恶魔、地狱的惩罚？他当然会觉得他们是一对疯子。

亚当小小地叹了口气，直起身子。佩珀的手在膝盖上抓紧了。

你真的要这么做？佩珀的眼睛在问他。

没问题的，亚当用眼神回答，伸出手去，把手放在佩珀的手上。

温斯利戴还在看着他们俩，疑惑而警觉。他的手还是按在电话座机上。（说真的，温斯利戴？你真觉得他们俩发现不了？）

一阵沉默。然后，亚当深吸一口气。

“仔细想想，温斯利，”亚当说。

他的瞳孔开始变化。吸气。呼气。拼图被移动了一块。

温斯利戴盯着他。亚当很慢、很慢地冲着温斯利戴眨了一下眼睛。

突然之间好像一切都变了，又好像一切都没变——但是亚当知道。温斯利戴深呼一口气，闭上了眼睛。然后又睁开。快速地眨了两下。

他冲他咧嘴笑了。

“所以这就是你干的好事，是吧？让我们忘掉一切？”

亚当松了口气。他知道温斯利戴明白了。如果换一个人，他们会怀疑这段记忆是亚当强塞给他的。他们会尖叫着跑掉，然后疯掉。幸好，温斯利戴明白了。

“不是那样的——我没有让你们忘记……你。还有布莱恩。你们在场。我删不掉那么大、那么鲜明的记忆。只是，所有人都会觉得那件事很荒谬。一段时间之后，所有人都会以为那是自己做的一场梦。十年之后，大家应该就都忘了。”他思索了一会。“人类就是这样子的，我想。”

“那另外所有的人呢？”温斯利戴问道。

亚当做了个表示消失的手势。

“你是说你把 **所有人** 的——”

他的反应和佩珀的那时反应一模一样。“我不知道我做得对不对，”亚当承认道。“那时我觉得没有别的办法了。”

温斯利戴想了想。“我觉得你做得没错。大部分人会很高兴他们不用记得那种事。那你刚刚——”

“只是放大了你原来的记忆。希望你能想起来。”

温斯利戴肯定地点点头，往后靠进椅背。“都想起来了，亚当·扬。你们要找那个恶魔，是吧？那个戴墨镜的？”

* * *

11

亚当和佩珀都同意，不管克鲁利现在还在不在，只要他在这儿待过，一定会留下记录；他没有必要滥用奇迹把它们也消除，因为如果地狱要兴师问罪，他们不需要它们也能找到他。但是搜寻工作比他们想象的要难。在接下来的几小时里，他们几乎是在地毯式排查比利时在去年所有新的房产购置的记录。佩珀不知道他们的行为是不是完全合法的。温斯利戴也宣称他不知道。从他狡黠的眼神来看，他没在说实话。

他们花了几乎一个下午的时间。先是去找有没有任何以“克鲁利”为名字购置的房产。有一两个人姓这个；他们都不是他们想找的克鲁利。克鲁利不喜欢“克蠕戾”这个名字，所以，在他们动手找那个名字之前，佩珀已经知道不会有什么结果了。

布赖恩进来的时候，他们正开始试图寻找“安东尼”这个名字。有几十万个叫安东尼的人，连安东尼·J都有好几千；怎么可能从这么多人里找到克鲁利呢？佩珀不觉得克鲁利会是愿意放弃自己的身份的人。她知道他喜欢自己的房子、喜欢植物，还喜欢自己的名字。她叹了口气，重重地瘫回温斯利戴给他们拿来的椅子上。就在这时，布赖恩拎着两袋快餐走了进来。

“晚餐，”他喊道，然后看见办公室里不只有温斯利戴，迅速放低了声音，“噢，抱歉，没打扰到你们吧？”

“谢天谢地，布赖恩，你终于来了，”温斯利戴没有从屏幕上抬起头，还在心不在焉地翻着记录——

“布赖恩？”佩珀脱口而出。

布赖恩刚把外卖在桌角放了下来；他转过身，冲着佩珀迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。然后他反应过来了。佩珀打量了他一下，然后张开了嘴。他和佩珀同时开始——

“ **佩珀** ？”

“你们 **结婚** 了？”

过了足有一分钟的沉默，这回是亚当和温斯利戴同时开了口：

“ **什么** ？”

“呃，没错？”

佩珀叹了口气。“戒指，”她解释道。“他的手上，”她指向温斯利戴的手。“还有他的。”她指向布赖恩的。“是一样的款式。”

“抱歉，”布赖恩说，“我以为你们应该已经知道了？”

“你们从来没跟我们联系！”佩珀说道，“你早就没在用Facebook了，我们都不知道你在布鲁塞尔！温斯利也没有提起过。”

“我们没有婚礼，”温斯利戴说，“因为布赖恩的爸妈——”他停顿了一下。“天哪，我们真的已经很久没有联系了，是不是？”

亚当转过头去，看见布赖恩的眼睛睁得很大。“我们是不是应该先告诉布赖恩发生了什么？”他说。

* * *

12

十分钟之后，布赖恩也加入了搜查小队，但是情况没有变好多少。又过了三个小时，布鲁塞尔已经入夜了；当他们浏览完最后五十个“安东尼·J”时，佩珀重重地叹了口气。

“抱歉，温斯利戴，如果这些就是全部的话……他一定用的是假名——”

“佩珀，”布赖恩突然说。

佩珀看向他。布赖恩之前一直在想佩珀和亚当刚告诉他的那些东西，安静得反常。“你从来没有告诉过我们你为什么觉得克鲁利来了比利时。”他说。

有那么一瞬间，佩珀只能瞪着他看。“什么——他当然——我自己看到的？”

“说不定你记错了，”温斯利戴说，皱着眉头在思考。

“那时候我父亲去安特卫普出差，我在同一个站台上看到了克鲁利——那辆列车是去布鲁塞尔的快车——”

“——但是他上了那趟车吗？”亚当说。

佩珀看着亚当。她闭上眼睛。

**克鲁利把墨镜摘了下来。他们四目相对** **。**

她还记得那双金色的瞳孔，她那时太小了，不知道里面是什么样的感情。现在，她也想不起来了……那是什么样的神情呢？在人群中，他看上去像位做了一个自己并不喜欢的决定、但依然决定坚持去做的人。她想不起来了……

**克鲁利看到了佩珀……他认出她来了。他冲她高高地挑了挑眉毛，然后消失进人群……**

“你是对的，”佩珀说，“我不记得了——”

**他没有带行李……转身……消失在人群里。与此同时，汽笛开始鸣响，火车缓慢向前滑去。**

佩珀睁开眼睛。

“天哪。”

另外三个人看着她。

“他没有来比利时，”她说，“他没有上那辆列车。那趟列车开走之后，他一定还在站台上。”

“他说不定搭了下一班——”布赖恩开始说。

“不对，他没有带行李，他的公寓里有那么多东西，他不会——但没道理啊，他应该就是那个时候走的，不然说不通——”

“他是不是根本没有来比利时？”温斯利戴说。“他本来可以用奇迹的，没必要坐火车——”

“但是克鲁利 **不在伦敦** ！”佩珀有点头晕，“亚茨拉菲尔告诉我们的，克鲁利已经不在伦敦了——”

“天使是可以说谎的，”亚当说。

佩珀看了他一眼。那天，他们还是十四岁的时候，他也是这么说的；那时，亚茨拉菲尔说他没有克鲁利也能活。

“不，他是说真的——你也看得出来他有多难过，”佩珀大声说道，“虽然他没有表现出来，但他都已经变得不像自己了。亚当，克鲁利绝对不在亚茨拉菲尔身边了。”

没有回答。她转回头去，吃了一惊。“亚当？”

亚当怔怔地看着她。他的额头上有汗。他看上去很害怕。佩珀愣住了：他不应该露出这样的表情，他是敌基督，他认识一位预言家——他拯救过世界——

“你知道，”他开口的时候声音有点不稳，“我天启的时候不知道——我不知道自己能做什么。我现在不知道那个时候自己究竟做了什么。万一我做错了？”

**他的眼睛** ，佩珀想道， **他的眼睛就像——**

“你刚刚说亚茨拉菲尔变得不像自己了。他是变得不像自己了，但是整个世界都被我改变了，”亚当继续说道，“我是不是把他们俩也——？”

**——他的眼睛就像两天前一样，就像几年前一样——原来他是在担心这个。** **他这几年一直在担心这个，是吗？**

“你是什么意思？”佩珀问道，努力不让自己的语气听起来太像质问。

亚当看着她。“如果克鲁利没有来比利时，”他说，“是不是他把亚茨拉菲尔忘掉了？”

“那不可能，”佩珀说，“我确定他在站台上认出 **我** 来了。如果他连我都还记得——”

“但我让那么多人都忘掉了；我不知道——那个时候我觉得不会有问题的，我知道我在做什么，”亚当深吸一口气，“但是如果我不知道呢？说不定克鲁利有天早上起来，突然把亚茨拉菲尔给忘了——如果这是因为我？”

布赖恩的下颌绷得越来越紧；佩珀知道他有话要说，知道他觉得自己有义务让亚当停下胡思乱想。她知道亚当是在胡思乱想，因为佩珀相信亚当，这还用多说吗？但她已经没有在听他说话了，实际上，她已经没有在听任何人说话了——

**……亚茨拉菲尔变得不像他自己了。在书店里，亚茨拉菲尔看向她和亚当的眼神。不是在指控亚当，绝对不是；但是非常、非常忧伤……**

“亚当，”佩珀说。她被自己语气的急迫吓了一跳。亚当和布赖恩的对话停了下来；他转过身。“你能不能——能不能对我做一下刚刚你对温斯利戴和布赖恩做的事？放大记忆之类的。就让我回想起两天前，亚茨拉菲尔走掉的那个时候。”

亚当张开嘴，“不行！两天前的记忆太新了，太多了——你的大脑会变得很吵——”

“拜托，”佩珀说。她需要所有的细节。

她目不转睛地盯着亚当。十五秒之后，他妥协了。

就像刚刚那样，他眨了一下眼睛。那一下眨眼仿佛放慢了几十倍，然后……

然后佩珀知道“很吵”是什么意思了。

先是一阵剧烈的头痛，几乎让她想要呕吐。接着，大脑慢慢平静下来，头痛变成了脑后和太阳穴两端的一阵尖锐的噪音，潮水一般涨落。等到她可以思考之后，那段回忆，那十分钟之内发生的事变得无比清晰，宛若电影中的画面一样，经过她的眼前。但她要把注意力集中在重要的地方——亚茨拉菲尔——

**……他转过身，看见了他们俩，明显地吃了一惊。他没有预料到他们的出现。暂停。他的衣服，仿佛几百年来从没变过的装束，蓬乱的头发。暂停。他的眼睛，他认出他们了。眼里还有惊讶、慌张。可以理解。暂停。**

**他戴着一块夜光表。**

亚茨拉菲尔什么时候开始戴电子表了？看起来克鲁利给他买了手机，还有一块表——

不对，克鲁利从天启之后就不在伦敦了……

**“我非走不可，”亚茨拉菲尔的声音。**

**自己的声音，气喘吁吁、愤怒、痛苦、责难，“你答应过他的。”**

**他看着你，眼睛里又是那种神情，你辨认不出来，你至今依然不能……为什么那会比悲伤复杂这么多？“没错，”他说，“我是答应过他。”** **然后他好像撑不住了，转身就走。**

**暂停。**

**他走路的样子不对。**

**他走路的样子是——**

佩珀睁开眼睛。

“温斯利戴，我们找错人了。”她说。“我们一直找错人了。找‘亚茨拉菲尔’这个名字，‘菲尔’、‘A. Z. 菲尔’，其他和那个名字相关的文字游戏——拜托——‘亚茨拉菲尔’，A-Z-I-R-A-P-H-A-L-E，快！”

“等等，你还好吧？我还没有帮你解除……”亚当说。

“以后再说吧，”她的头依然痛得厉害，但她顾不上了，“快，A. Z. 菲尔——菲尔，‘坠落’的过去式——”她从温斯利戴的电脑屏幕边转过身来，对亚当说，“你知道为什么那天克鲁利去了车站，但没有坐车吗？为什么列车开走之后，他还在站台？”

她深呼吸：“因为他在送别，而不是等车。上车的是亚茨拉菲尔。”

多简单啊，说出口之后她才意识到，这多简单啊。她从来没有想到过，因为一直以来她知道的只是， **克鲁利** 不在伦敦了……

亚当没有说话。佩珀冲着他点了点头，掏出手机。她打通了前几天拿到的那个号码。

“喂，”佩珀说。

“佩珀？”电话那边有点嘈杂，似乎是在户外；亚茨拉菲尔的声音听起来很匆忙，“如果那两本书可以还的话，请你寄到——”

“克鲁利，”她打断了他。“你不可以最后接一次电话，然后马上把手机丢进湖里！你不可以这么做。因为你必须要解释清楚，为什么你顶着亚茨拉菲尔的身份在他的书店里待了七年。”

一片死寂，电话那头和这头都是。现在，沉默是好的，佩珀想。沉默让事实渗进每个人的脑海。

在书店的一直都是克鲁利。克鲁利一直都在伦敦。只不过在伦敦的时候，他是亚茨拉菲尔；真正的亚茨拉菲尔早就不在伦敦了。

* * *

13

“我答应过他的，”在一片寂静的办公室里，克鲁利的声音顺着电话线传了过来。他听起来很累，有地铁站广播在他身后响了起来，“是个承诺——这是个好理由吗？因为我——”他没能说完，因为布赖恩打断了他。

“克鲁利先生，”他难以置信地问，“你 **也在** 布鲁塞尔？那是梅罗德站的报站广播，我不可能听错——”

克鲁利好久都没有回应；然后他笑了出来，笑声短促，几乎有一点惊讶。“你们比我先做了决定，是不是？”他说，“刚从飞机上下来，半个小时之前。”

温斯利戴从电脑边抬起头来。“德斯汀街，德斯汀街55号**，”他说，“一个叫A. Z. 菲尔的人住在那个地方，就在哈莱门旁边。”

“克鲁利，你听见了吗？”佩珀说，她站起身来，从椅背上抓过自己的外套。

“你确定吗？”

“是的，克鲁利先生，”温斯利戴说，“全比利时唯一一个看起来像亚茨拉菲尔先生的名字。”

“无论怎么样，我们得先碰头，”亚当决定。佩珀转过身，看见他眼中的恐惧已经被掩盖了下去，“我们都要去。但首先，克鲁利先生，你得让我们知道究竟发生了什么。”佩珀和亚当看着彼此，亚当微微地点了点头。紧接着，仿佛多米诺骨牌的下一片也倒了下来，亚当自己的手机响了。

他从口袋里把它掏出来，低头看向屏幕。有那么一瞬间，他怔住了。他忙不迭接通了电话——

“安娜丝玛？”

“是牛顿，”电话那头，牛顿喊道，风声很大，“我们在——我不知道我们在哪儿，但我们应该在正确的路上——你们也在比利时，对吗？安娜丝玛在开摩托，她不肯开慢点——我们还不知道风子要我们去什么地方——”

亚当思考了两秒钟。然后，一个巨大的微笑出现在他的脸上。他看向温斯利戴，按下了免提键。

“去梅罗德站，”温斯利戴大声说道，让克鲁利和牛顿都听见，“我们在那边会合。”

警察局门前已经亮起了灯。他们奔向温斯利戴的车。五分钟之后，他们就能到达会合点；克鲁利，还有安娜丝玛和牛顿，会在那边等他们。

* * *

14

“《艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书续编》，”安娜丝玛抓着方向盘解释道。车实在太小了，几乎装不下所有人：安娜丝玛在开车，温斯利戴和布莱恩非常尴尬地挤在副驾驶座，后排挤着克鲁利、亚当、佩珀和牛顿。“就在今天。曾经从来没有发生过这种事。”

“一开始我们还以为它要烧起来了，”牛顿说。

“它开始冒起烟来，”安娜丝玛说，“然后烟雾越来越大，最后在烟雾里边露出了艾格尼丝·风子的脸。牛顿还呛了几口烟进去，脸色一直难看到现在。”

“想想吧，”牛顿咕哝道，“我的肺里现在有百分之一的艾格尼丝·风子……”

“然后她就消失了。消失了！都没跟自己的后人说两句话，”安娜丝玛不满地摇了摇头，“接着我们再看她的书，里面的字在疯狂地重组——重组——拼出了新的预言。直白得多的预言。”

“我们立刻就赶过来了。”牛顿总结道。

车里没人说话了。佩珀把视线转向克鲁利。

“克鲁利先生，”她说，“他们对他做了什么？”

克鲁利刚刚一直坐姿有些别扭地望着窗外。他吃了一惊，回过头来。

克鲁利记得变成亚茨拉菲尔整整十年是什么感觉。他记得太清楚了，以至于现在还能回想起亚茨拉菲尔在他的外侧，像壳一样包围在他的四周。他做亚茨拉菲尔做得太久以至于亚茨拉菲尔几乎渗进他的身体。

他记得那天亚茨拉菲尔回到书店。克鲁利从座位上抬起头来，吓了一跳。他从来没有看到亚茨拉菲尔露出过这样的表情——在埃及的那场屠杀中都没有。

亚茨拉菲尔丧魂落魄地把雨伞用奇迹干燥，出于惯性般搁在墙角。他看上去好像站不稳了似的。

克鲁利站起身。

“天使？”

他想走过去，但亚茨拉菲尔身上有什么东西让他走不动路。他感受到了那东西：不是超自然的——是完完全全地属于人类的；那是一种非常复杂的恐惧。亚茨拉菲尔的整个躯体都在微微颤抖，如果克鲁利看不见他的眼睛的话，他会以为那是愤怒。

不妙。克鲁利想道，不妙。

得先让他坐下来，他又想道。

“我们得谈谈。”五分钟之后，亚茨拉菲尔坐在椅子上，手里捧着一杯茶，仿佛终于能够说话了。

“我马上就要离开伦敦了……我不能在这边继续呆下去了。上面的命令。要去比利时，我想。我——”天使的脸色很苍白。

克鲁利等着。他的手心开始出汗了。

亚茨拉菲尔抓过他的手腕。他倾身越过桌子，吻了克鲁利。他的舌头进入，拂过他的牙齿，唾液是没有味道的。克鲁利不知道发生了什么。他的手抚上他的头发；亚茨拉菲尔紧紧地扯住克鲁利的腰际。他尝到亚茨拉菲尔的眼泪，听见一声脆响，先前还在桌上的茶具不在那儿了，茶水流得到处都是。

克鲁利的心脏一直、一直往下沉。

“他们对他做了什么？”佩珀问道，眼睛睁得很大。

克鲁利吐出一口气。

“他们把亚茨拉菲尔的记忆取走了。”

好一阵沉默。

“他现在应该不记得我了。他不会记得自己参与过天启，不会记得自己和地狱的人打过交道。在他离开——奉他们的人的命离开——之前，他拖延了两天。来找我商量。至于你们看到书店里的我——那是我们的计划。”他吞咽了一下。

原来真的是遗忘，亚当想。只不过是亚茨拉菲尔把克鲁利给忘掉了。而且——他几乎是松了一口气——不是他的错……

“ **直到祂們有所埋怨，將不再有諾言……** ”最后，安娜丝玛冷静地说道。

“那是艾格尼丝·风子的预言。”牛顿向克鲁利解释道。“我们一直不知道那是什么意思。在那之前，艾格尼丝写了很多善与恶、黑与白、日与夜之类的……她甚至直接写出来了。‘有喜乐独属超自然者。’我们想，那些话可能有一半指的都是，呃，你们两个。”他看上去有些尴尬。“在那条预言之后，我们什么都找不到了。”

“你们之间已经发生过什么了，对不对？”安娜丝玛说。

在后视镜里，一双人类的眼睛，和一双金色的、蛇一般的眼睛相遇了。

“嗯哼。”克鲁利说。他转过头去。

又是一阵沉默。

不对。亚当想。克鲁利在撒谎。他代替亚茨拉菲尔留下来守住书店……那绝对不是他们的计划。亚茨拉菲尔的记忆会被取走——他不可能知道自己还有没有可能想起来，还有没有可能回去。他不可能让克鲁利无限期地以他的样貌，在书店里等着。

这是克鲁利自己的计划：以亚茨拉菲尔的脸守着书店。可能到了某个时候，他可以不再假装亚茨拉菲尔；他可以告诉顾客店主换了人。他一定是做好了亚茨拉菲尔永远不会回来的准备。

“对我们来说，区别真的没有那么大。”在书店里的时候，亚茨拉菲尔——克鲁利——这么说。他们都知道这不是真的。

他们下了车，步行走向菲尔——亚茨拉菲尔——所住的地方，夜已经很深了。他们远远地就看见亚茨拉菲尔的地方，一座小小的别墅，亮着灯。还有五十码的时候，灯灭了；十五秒钟之后，亚茨拉菲尔走了出来，伸手点亮了门廊里的灯。

他看上去一点都没变。

电光火石间，不知道是被什么触发的，亚当明白了。

他明白克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔不是单人牌戏里的一张纸牌，因为在天启那天，在天启之后，在亚茨拉菲尔被天堂（不是上帝！）惩罚之后，他们做出了自己的决定。没有一个上帝在操纵他们，他们只是……活着。像人类一样。他明白宿命是可以改变的，这就是为什么在最后一刻，艾格尼丝·风子突然重新改写了她的预言。他明白他、他的 **父亲** 、加百列、别西卜，和 **祂** 会责怪他阻止了那场天启，而他自己则一点都不后悔。他也因此明白这一切都不是他的错。或许如果天启发生，这一切也就不会发生——但他阻止了天启，世界上这么多的可能就留了下来。他明白世界就是可能性，只要可能性没有消失，故事就能继续下去——

但他还明白了一样更为重要、更为紧迫的事：

无论是为了什么（为了失败的天启？为了爱？克鲁利没有明说），只有亚茨拉菲尔受到了惩罚。

在一段喘息时间之后，他们把两个人的账算在了一个人头上。

说地狱不知道这回事是不可能的。这说明这个 **计划** ——是他们一起合谋的？加百列和别西卜——天堂和地狱——

他们根本没有理由阻挠克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔的事，对吧？

亚当的大脑飞快地运转着。

他们来到比利时，是因为那天克鲁利在书店匆匆忙忙地离去。

克鲁利为什么要走？

唯一合理的解释是，书店不能再呆下去了。或许是他被发现了。被天堂还是地狱？

无论被哪一方所知……肯定会有人来拜访真正的亚茨拉菲尔。或许还会质问他几个问题。但此刻，他们眼前的、还没有注意到他们的亚茨拉菲尔，神色一如往常。还没有天使（或者恶魔）来找过他。此刻的亚茨拉菲尔站在那儿，仿佛在等什么人。那么——

一阵火花爆响。加百列出现在小别墅前的灯光下。

与此同时，一声闷哼，有一个小个子身影出现在牛顿身后，差点和他撞在一起。克鲁利回过头去。

“克鲁利？！”别西卜气急败坏地喊道，“你——”

他看到克鲁利身边的六个人，又越过那他们看到此刻正目瞪口呆地盯着这里的两位天使，突兀地闭上了嘴。克鲁利已经重新把视线投向了亚茨拉菲尔的房门。加百列的脸色也没有比别西卜好多少。

就像昨日重现，有一个声音在亚当的脑海里轻声说道。

天启的时候，是他做出了那个选择。他依然没有把握自己能不能做对所有的事，但他愿意一试。他知道克鲁利也愿意一试，因为他完全无视了别西卜，径直走向亚茨拉菲尔和加百列。

他们——亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利——凝视着彼此。

就像昨日重现。要是那两个人也在——那个亚茨拉菲尔借用过身体的女士，和那个古怪的小老头——那就真的是昨日重现了。

说到昨日重现……

亚当的脸上露出了笑容。

这笑容和他先前在温斯利戴的办公室里露出的笑容一模一样。

这笑容和他很久、很久以前，在那个夏天里露出的笑容一模一样。

恰到好处的天真无邪。

他告诉佩帕，狗狗在两年多以前自己跑走了。但其实不是的。是亚当把他放走的。不是把他放到野外，而是把他从狗狗的躯体里放出来了。其实它一直都在。

在安静的夜晚之中，亚当吹了一声口哨。有一会什么都没有发生。然后，从街道的尽头，狗狗跑了过来。他蹲下身，敞开了怀抱。狗狗冲进他的怀里，开始舔他的脸。

他抱着狗狗站了起来。

然后，会发生什么？

自从车上的那个问题之后，安娜丝玛一直没说过话。她没有告诉他们艾格尼丝的新预言是什么。他回过头，看向安娜丝玛。他看见神秘学者、预言家后嗣的脸上露出了一丝笑容。她看上去很轻松。她冲亚当眨了眨眼睛。

那个眨眼是在说：艾格尼丝·风子依然是对的。一切如她所料。

那是好预言还是坏预言？这一点没有那么重要了，亚当脑中的声音回答道。或许此刻克鲁利也是这么觉得的。他和亚茨拉菲尔会没事的。他们已经改写了一次预言；要是有需要的话，大不了再改写一遍。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *皮平是佩珀的原名，就是《魔戒》里的那个皮平；原著：“佩帕的名字是皮平·凯兰崔尔·月之子。‘他们’的三位男性成员上学第—天就在操场上领教过她的厉害。那时他们才四岁。他们问她叫什么，她很天真地说了。后来，人们用了一桶冷水才把皮平·凯兰崔尔·月之子的牙和亚当的鞋子分开。”
> 
> **德斯汀街是虚构的地名，如有雷同纯属巧合；如果我读谷歌地图读得没错的话，圣吉尔广场好像就在哈莱地铁站附近？我不清楚哈莱门的周边地段是怎么样的，如有不妥请见谅


End file.
